


Upstairs

by gingerfic



Series: Through the Window [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine accidentally met when Kurt got locked out on the fire escape and came in through Blaine's window. Then Blaine invited him to drop by again, so sometimes he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> The images in this chapter are obviously pulled from the show and don't perfectly fit this story...but just pay attention to the way he looks and ignore what's in the background ok? :)

Weekdays were often long for Blaine: between classes, work, and rehearsal it was normal for him to be gone for 14 or 16 hours in a day. He rarely complained though. He was in New York City, attending the college of his dreams, with a job that did _not_ involve grease or fast food, and still able to perform now and then. The long hours were exhausting, but there wasn't much to do at home except sleep anyway so he figured he might as well keep busy. He didn't have much of a social life outside his scheduled associations in class, work, and rehearsal, but he hadn't really cared very much. Until now.

Blaine's roommate, Trent, was a friend from high school. Blaine was happy to be living with someone who wasn't a stranger, but now that they were out of high school it turned out that they didn't really have much in common after all. Trent was nice guy and they got along well enough, but he was also an accounting major who got excited about math equations and formulas that bored Blaine to tears. So they didn't spend very much time hanging out together.

And then Blaine met Kurt.

On the one hand Blaine was delighted. It wasn't just that Kurt was potential dating material (and _was he ever!_ ), but it was also that he had similar interests to Blaine, and was rapidly becoming his best friend.

On the other hand, suddenly Blaine's busy schedule that kept him away from home was frustrating. He didn't really realize how frustrating it had become until he came home late Wednesday night to find a note laying on his bed.

_I dropped by but you're not home. I heard your roommate_   
_in the front room but I think I would have scared him/her to_   
_death if I had gone out there to ask when you'd be back. I_   
_would have texted but I actually don't have your number..._   
_and the cell service in Bushwick sucks anyway. :) So all you_   
_get is this lousy note saying sorry I missed you, and maybe_   
_we should figure out a more organized way to contact one_   
_another besides my randomly climbing down the fire escape._   
_\--Kurt_

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and read the note three times through before he even put down his book bag or unbuttoned his coat. He knew it was past midnight on a weeknight, and that they both had classes in the morning, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He dropped the book bag on the floor by the desk and folded the note into his pocket; then with a deep breath and a broad grin he crossed the room and climbed out the window onto the fire escape.

Blaine knew that Kurt's apartment was two floors up. Climbing to the top of the fire escape was easy enough, but when he got to the window there were curtains covering it and he could not see inside at all. He had no idea what part of Kurt's apartment the window led into, but there was light coming through the curtains so he took a chance and knocked on the window.

Nearly a minute passed and Blaine shivered as he stood on the metal grating. He began to think that it had been a bad idea to come up in the middle of the night, and was about to start back down to his own room to get some sleep when the curtains moved. Blaine turned back toward the window as the curtains pulled back to reveal Kurt, wearing a loose sweater and yoga pants, and with his hair looking disheveled (but oh he was sexy like this).

His eyes widened as he saw Blaine, and he quickly grabbed the latch and pulled the window open to let him in.

"Blaine!" he started, as Blaine practically fell into the room in his eagerness to enter. In his defense, it was pretty cold out there.

"Hi," Blaine began as he sought to regain his balance, and then Kurt's arms were around him, holding him up and pulling him in. Blaine instinctively grasped around Kurt's waist and then shoulders as he stood.

"Hi," Kurt's voice was soft in Blaine's ear as he released his hold and stepped back just slightly. Blaine could see a slight flush in the other man's neck and cheeks.

"Hi," Blaine repeated again, his mind momentarily too blank to think of anything more intelligent to say.

"I thought I was visiting _you_ late when I came down a couple of hours ago!" Kurt remarked, the corner of his mouth twinging upward in the smallest of smiles.

"I know," Blaine explained, feeling slightly breathless, "but I read your note and I just didn't want to wait to see you." He hesitated only a moment before plunging onward: "I've missed you."

"Is that so?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and squinted at him slightly.

"Yes." Blaine felt the heat of a blush rising across his face and had the fleeting thought that perhaps he was still flushed enough from the cold that Kurt wouldn't notice.

Kurt did notice.

"Blaine Anderson, I do believe you're blushing," he teased quietly. Kurt stepped almost imperceptibly closer, and in doing so he undeniably crossed into Blaine's personal space. Blaine inhaled sharply and shifted his weight, but he did not step away. He suddenly felt terribly awkward and wanted to look at the floor or the ceiling or anywhere but Kurt, but Kurt's piercing blue-green eyes were fixed on his and he couldn't look away.

Kurt stepped closer again; so close that Blaine felt his breath when he whispered "I'm glad you came. I've missed you too." Blaine unbuttoned his coat and let it slide off his shoulders as Kurt's hand moved the other direction, ghosting up Blaine's arm. Blaine's heart began to pound as--

 _"KURT!"_ A woman's shrill voice came from the other side of the curtain that served as Kurt's wall.

Kurt was halfway across the room before he called his answer. "What Rachel. It had better be some kind of emergency to bother me this late on a school night." He pulled the curtain open a few inches and glared at her.

"It _is_ an emergency! I have a performance in my character analysis class tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea what to wear..."

"Rachel," Kurt's voice was strained. "Can we talk about this in the mor--"

Rachel pushed past him into the room. She had several items of clothing in each hand and a determined look on her face as she began to lay them out across the bed. "Kurt, I told you this is an _emergen..._ well _hel-lo_!" Her voice took on a syrupy tone as she caught sight of Blaine. "Who is this beautiful person and why is he in your bedroom at one in the morning Kurt?!" She raised a questioning eyebrow and spun to face Kurt with a hand on her hip. "And how long have you been hiding him, because I've been in the front room almost continuously for the last five hours and I never saw..." Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she apparently contemplated the implications of hiding someone in your bedroom for hours on end. She stared back and forth between Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine hadn't moved from his place by the window, his coat still half-on and half-off. He wasn't sure what he should do so he didn't do anything.

"Rachel, I told you I will help you with that tomorrow," Kurt repeated in irritation. He strode to the bed and began gathering up the clothing items she had strewn across it, handing them to her with a huff. Rachel was still staring at Blaine, though she made occasional glances toward Kurt as he heaped the clothing on her.

"Ohmygod!" she exclaimed as she juggled the pile of clothing in her arms, "you were in the middle of putting on your coat. Were you going to go out the window to hide from me!" She looked back to Kurt. "Seriously Kurt, you should know that you don't have to hide boys from _me_ , of all people." She stuck her lip out in an exaggerated pout before turning to Blaine again, "I have two dads you see, so I'm completely accepting of--" Her words were cut off as Kurt grabbed her shoulders and marched her out of the room and shut the curtain forcefully behind her.

"If I had a door I would _slam_ it for you in proper diva style Rachel!" He called after her. "Don't you _dare_ come back in here tonight!" Then he spun on his heel and faced Blaine again.

"Um," Blaine said. "Maybe I should g--" he broke off mid-sentence as Kurt crossed the room and put his finger to Blaine's lips.

"Don't you dare," Kurt hissed. "You just got here; even if it's the middle of the night you can't leave quite yet."

"I..." Blaine began, but was stopped again by Kurt's finger on his lips.

"Whisper," Kurt whispered. "I would bet my future Tony Award that Rachel is listening at the curtain." Kurt pulled at Blaine's coat sleeve. "Lose this?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he dropped his coat to the floor, took Kurt's proffered hand, and followed him to the bed. He smirked as he remembered something Kurt had said the [last time he had visited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2335844). "Why Mister Hummel," Blaine murmured, "I didn't realize you were so anxious to get me into your bed..."

Kurt snickered as he playfully shoved Blaine onto the bed and sat beside him. "I only have the one desk chair," he explained, gesturing across the room. "And it's really hard, because it's vintage and it's beautiful but it's actually terribly uncomfortable."

"Sure it is," Blaine teased.

"I swear..." Kurt began, turning back to Blaine's direction and finding their faces only inches apart.

"We seem to keep ending up like this." Gaze met gaze and neither looked away.

"Yeah..."

"It seems like it should be awkward..."

"Yeah..."

"But.."

"...it's not," Blaine finished as he leaned in.

Kurt's finger met him halfway, pressing to his lips for the third time in as many minutes.

"Not now," Kurt murmured, tipping his head to indicate the curtain where Rachel was undoubtedly still trying to listen. "I can't give Rachel the satisfaction of catching us tonight after all of that."

"Oh, right, um..." Blaine knew he wasn't hiding his disappointment well at all.

"Also, it's very late, and I have to get up in about five hours, how about you?"

Blaine nodded. "Same."

"Because I have a feeling if I kiss you right now I'm going to get a lot less than five hours of sleep tonight." Kurt raised his hand back to Blaine's face and stroked his thumb across his cheek. Blaine grasped Kurt's wrist as he closed his eyes and savored the feel of Kurt's long, soft fingers.

Kurt's voice was so soft that Blaine barely heard what he said next. "But I want to anyway..."

Blaine's eyes flew open, meeting Kurt's intent gaze. Kurt's eyes were dark, his pupils large, and Blaine knew his were the same. It felt like a moment and an eternity that they sat there, silently acknowledging both their desire and the awareness that it was very _very_ mutual.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand off his face and kissed his knuckles. "Let me take you out on Friday," he breathed. "On a proper date, with no roommates to interrupt and..."

"...when we don't have to worry about class or obnoxious details like being responsible adults?" Kurt grinned at him. "I like that idea."

Blaine was grinning now too. He didn't know what he had expected when he had come up here tonight, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been this. And true, he hadn't exactly gotten what he wanted in the moment, but on the other hand he was feeling more than ok with how things were turning out.

"There's just one thing I need before you go tonight though," Kurt said in a serious tone.

"What?" a jolt ran through Blaine; excitement and fear and shock and curiosity all at once.

"Your number."

 

 

For some reason, the climb back down the fire escape didn't feel cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So those 16 hour days with class, work, and rehearsal? Yeah, that was me in college.


End file.
